Xiao Jin
Summary Xiao Jin is an Awakening realm practitioner of the Xiao Clan of the Celestial Race. Xiao Jin is a pure Xiao and the strongest cultivator of the Awakening realm that they have within the clan. She fought with Zhong Yue and involuntary made him increase his strength by showing the way the Five Paths are used. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Xiao Jin Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Female Age: Around 20 Classification: Celestial, Dragon-Dog Hybrid, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others), Regeneration (Mid-Low - can heal wounds that ripper her flesh in seconds), Immortality (Type 2, can fight with lethal wounds and survive decapitations), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen her development it's increased to a higher degree), Telepathy, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Body Control (Can increase the size of her muscles to look like a heavy-built man), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Telekinesis (Using her soul, she can control things with it), Dimensional Storage (Via Yuan Shen, an Awakening Cultivator will acquire a dimensional space), Gold Manipulation (Via Wu Xing can control the Gold Qi of the Metals), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, she can manipulate her soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way; She fused her soul with the Spirit through rebirth attaining the Atman/Yuan Shen, making her able to interact and attack the Spirits - abstract and ethereal concepts of the World which possed the fundamental knowledge of the Universe; By reaching the Awakening Realm, she awakened her Secret Realms gaining the Wu Xing Wheel which can desitengrate the soul with its pressence/attacks), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, she is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Transformation (Her true form is that of a Dragon-Dog Hybrid in which she has three heads - dragon but in the shape of a dog also known as Ao Pan), Information Analysis (Can inspect the body, spirit, and soul with his Psyche), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Desintegration (Via Wu Xing Wheel, she can release countless attacks that will desintegrate the soul and body), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Holy Aura (Celestial aura specific to the Celestial race that supress all living things including the momemntuul of attacks), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul), Mind Manipulation (Via Cultivation Realm), Celestial Aura (An aura that imposes holy aura and instills terror), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Power Nullification (By visualizing the Yin Yang Realm and the Five Wheel can resist to suppression) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable with Awakening Realm but weaker than him at his peak Zhong Yue) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales from Awakening Realm Zhong Yue) with Speed of Light Reactions (As she could fight with Zhong Yue) Lifting Strength: Class P (Scales from Zhong Yue Striking Strength: Island level (Comparable with Awakening Realm but weaker than him at his peak Zhong Yue) Durability: Island level (Comparable with Awakening Realm but weaker than him at his peak Zhong Yue) Stamina: Above Average, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Tens of Kilometers with Visualizations Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, she can create anything as long as he comprehends it with his Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, and wind. Intelligence: Gifted, she is a prodigy of the Xiao Clan and one of the strongest cultivators from the younger generation from Xiao Clan. She can think and manifest three different things at the same time thanks to her multiple heads which greatly increase her intellectual capacity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that he comprehended is the Xiao Visualization Art. She has reached the level of Unconscious Visualization. Ao Pan: She cultivated an Ao Pan as his Spirit, a dragon-dog hybrid celestial Spirit. Thanks to her multiple heads, she can cast three skills at the same time. Celestial Moon Howling Art: An intrinsic art of the Xiao Clan. * Moon Howling: Each head of the Ao Pan will howl and from their mouth, a Moon will fly out that will attack the foe. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of heaven and earth. They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Monster Girls Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Metal Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 6